Robin Scorpio-Drake (Kimberly McCullough)
| death cause = | occupation = Neuropathologist | title = | residence = Queen's Pointe Suburb Port Charles, New York | parents = Robert Scorpio (father) Anna Devane (mother) Holly Sutton (step-mother) | siblings = Leora Hayward | spouse = Patrick Drake (2008-present) | romances = Rowdy Stone Cates Jason Morgan Patrick Drake | children = Emma Drake (daughter w/ Patrick) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Thomas John Devane (maternal grandfather; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Mac Scorpio (paternal uncle) Alexandra Devane Marick Lindsay Devane Gabriel Devane | nieces/nephews = | cousins = |Maxie Jones Georgie Jones Aidan Devane | relatives = |Sean Donely Frisco Jones Buzz Stryker Matt Hunter | color = #000000 | color text = #7F007F | species = }} Robin Scorpio (Born Soltini) is a fictional character General Hospital since 1987. Early storylines Childhood Robin Soltini came to Port Charles when she was just six years old with the woman she grew up thinking of as her grandmother Filomena Soltini and friend "Luv" (in reality it was her mother Anna). Robert Scorpio had no idea that he had fathered a child during the time he and Anna were married but it didn't take long for him to realize that Robin Soltini was really Robin Scorpio. Robert soon selected three of his closest friends -- Sean Donely, Frisco Jones and Dr. Buzz Stryker -- to serve as Robin's godfathers when he and his wife Holly left for Australia. Robert later returned to Port Charles to find both Robin and Anna in love with Scotsman Duke Lavery, who later became Robin's stepfather. During Duke and Anna's marriage, young Robin was traumatized when she saw her grandmother killed by a man who kidnapped her mother. She was also saddened by Anna's miscarriage of her half-sibling. Later, Robin saw her "Uncle Duke" apparently killed in a warehouse explosion while she, Anna and Duke were preparing to leave Port Charles for the Witness Protection Program (Robin experienced Duke's death again after he returned and was shot). Peculiar times ensued when Robin discovered Casey, a bona-fide alien from the planet Lumina, in her mother's garage, eventually leading to the introduction of Cesar Faison onto the GH canvas. When Anna and Robert were presumed dead after a boat explosion that occurred at the hands of Cesar Faison, Robert's brother Mac Scorpio became Robin's legal guardian. When Mac married Felicia Jones, this union gave Robin two step-cousins, Maxie and Georgie Jones. Adolescence (Steve Burton) & Robin (Kimberly McCulough) ]] As a teenager, Robin became involved with Stone Cates but it didn't last long because Stone died from AIDS in 1995 (with Robin at his side) and it was discovered that Robin herself was HIV-positive. After Stone died, Robin started a relationship with Jason Morgan in 1996. Robin and Jason had an intense and beautiful relationship, but at times, became difficult due to his involvement with mobster Sonny Corinthos. In the summer of 1997, Robin was unable to come to terms with Jason's mob life-style after he got shot in her Uncle Mac's living room. Heartbroken, but having left with no choice, she left Port Charles to attend school in Paris. Jason became the head of the organization after Sonny left town the day of his wedding to his fiancé Brenda Barrett, in order to protect her. In doing so, he left the business to Jason. Shortly after becoming the head of the organization, he got his first real test when he a target during a drive-by shooting outside of Luke's that left a young Nikolas Cassadine injured and unable to speak. He became alarmed and convinced someone would try to place a hit on Robin and decided to go Paris secretly to make sure she was safe. The two briefly reunited when Robin accidentally ran into Jason in the streets of Paris. They shared a few days but knew nothing had changed. They once again said their heartfelt goodbyes. In 1998, Robin returned to Port Charles to help her friend Brenda Barrett, who was suffering from a mental breakdown after being left at the altar by her fiancé Sonny Corinthos. During this period, Robin became friends with Nikolas and the two bonded over their similar childhoods. Carly and Michael Despite the burgeoning feelings that were developing between them, Robin was still in love with Jason and couldn't deny the love she still had for him. To this day Nikolas remains one of her closest friends. The two reunited, after she got word that he was involved in a plane crash over the water, that left him and her best friend, Brenda, alone in the woods for days. She reunited with her former flame Jason and moved in with him to help him raise Carly's infant son Michael. During the time they spent apart, Carly managed to convince Jason to lie about Michael's paternity (A.J. Quatermaine, Jason's brother, was in fact the father). Robin and Jason soon began to face a different kind of problem: Carly, who wanted Jason for herself. She managed to manipulate Jason enough to move in with Robin and Jason in Brenda's old cottage where the couple was living briefly. These months became know as "The Cottage Hell" by the fans of this pairing. In 1999, Robin and Jason ended their relationship and she left again for Paris. Before leaving, she freed herself from the emotional wreck and the physical toll the relationship had caused her and revealed the truth that Michael was not really Jason's son to A.J., something that Jason considered a betrayal. In 2001, Robin made an appearance on ABC's All My Children to reunite with her mother, Anna Devane, whom she had believed had died in the boat explosion in 1992. She returned to Paris where she completed medical school at La Sorbonne. Return to Port Charles Patrick Drake In October 2005, Robin returned to Port Charles a doctor to help treat her former love Jason. She met his current girlfriend, Sam McCall, as they were both involved in a train wreck. In helping him, Robin enlisted the help of neurosurgeon Noah Drake and his son Dr. Patrick Drake, who is also a neurosurgeon. Together, they were able to save Jason, and Robin made the decision to stay in Port Charles, saying that she enjoyed being around her family again. Before long though, in February 2006, another crisis erupted in Port Charles when a virus outbreak hit General Hospital, threatening Robin and her already-weakened immune system. Patrick Drake made the difficult (and potentially unethical) decision to save her life. She also found out that her father, Robert Scorpio, was alive, when she found him snooping around General Hospital during this time, claiming to be with an agency called "MRA"(Medical Rescue Agency) who were trying to contain/stop the virus. Later on, from her step-cousin Maxie Jones she learned the true paternity of John Jacks, whom everyone believed was the son of Courtney Matthews and her ex-husband Jasper Jacks, but Nikolas Cassadine was actually the father. At first Robin struggled with whether or not to tell Nikolas the truth as keeping John's paternity a secret protected him from the control of his evil grandmother Helena Cassadine and losing Jax's friendship. Eventually however the close friendship she developed with Nikolas outweighed the possibility of the threat of Helena and she told him the truth. Nikolas was grateful to Robin for giving him his son. Jax wasn't mad at Robin because he didn't want the baby's life to be a lie, but Robin's arch enemy Carly Corinthos was furious. For most of 2006, Robin has had to deal with not only her complicated relationship with Patrick but trying to mend the relationship between herself and her parents. She also helped Luke Spencer get his wife and the great love of his life, Laura Spencer on an experimental drug to help cure her. Robin's exploits worked and Laura recovered, temporarily from her catatonic state in October. However the following month Laura slipped back into her catatonia state. As a result Robin has vowed not to let her patients get up their hopes and has developed an uncharacteristically brutal bedside manner because of this. At the same time, Robin and Patrick admitted their love for one another and at long last became a true couple. In February 2007, Robin was shot in the stomach during a hostage situation at the Metro Court Hotel. Emily Quartermaine, with the assistance of Carly Corinthos and Patrick (via telephone), saved Robin's life. At the culmination of the hostage crisis, Robin's friend, Nikolas, carried Robin out of the Metro Court to safety. She underwent a real surgery to remove the bullet in her abdomen. On March 2, 2007, Robin was released from the hospital and was brought home to her Uncle Mac's house to recuperate. On March 15, 2007, she attempted to get her life back to normal and go to work. But she was told to leave by Dr. Russell Ford, despite both Patrick's and Monica's words of assurance that she would be able to handle being back at work so soon after her surgery. She gave in and left the hospital. Later, she was sitting on the pier, thinking, when Patrick showed up. He said that he was looking for her and she replied that she had run out of private thinking spots. Patrick said that he tried the park first and had hoped that she had gone there instead of the pier where there were many stairs. Robin and Patrick made up and discussed "therapy" options. In the end, Patrick carried her home. Relationship complications On March 26, 2007, Robin and Patrick argued over her decision to not move back into their apartment with him. She then went over to Wyndemere to see Nikolas and ask if she could stay with him. Nikolas wasn't home at the time, and as she rifled through his desk to find a paper to leave a note, she was stopped by Mr. Craig, the head gunman from the Metro Court hostage crisis, and found out he was blackmailing Nikolas for a new identity. When Nikolas returned home, he found Robin tending to Craig's wound and found out that Craig had decided Robin might be useful in his blackmail plot. Craig instructed Robin to go about her normal life and not to draw attention to herself. Also, she couldn't tell anybody—especially Patrick—and he made numerous threats against Patrick to keep her in line. Robin went about his instructions and got into a fight with Patrick. On March 29, 2007, Patrick went over to Wyndemere and demanded that Nikolas tell him what was going on. Nikolas hesitated and Robin walked in. She could see Craig out of the corner of her eye, holding a gun. She feared for Patrick's safety, so she lied to him and told him they were through. Later, Craig decided that a good cover story for Robin living at Wyndemere would be to have Robin and Nikolas play out a very public love affair. They agreed, fearing for their loved one's lives. At the end of the day, Alexis walked into Wyndemere, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Robin and Nikolas in a very delicate position on the couch. The two brushed it off as though it was nothing, but Alexis was clearly very suspicious. Being suspicious, she then investigated and found out the truth. Robin and Patrick soon got back together. After a few months of being together, Robin wanted different things from life than Patrick. She wanted a husband and kids, while he wanted to be a world famous surgeon. Robin left Patrick. On November 30, 2007, Patrick told Robin that he still loved her and that he missed her. Early pregnancy Robin wants to be a mother and had decided to be a single mom. She and her friend, Dr. Kelly Lee put a list of possible sperm donors together. Robin had picked people in Port Charles, because she felt that they had redeeming qualities she would like to pass on to her child, and did not like the idea of her child's father being a stranger. Robin was devastated by Georgie's death in December 2007. After Georgie's funeral and Maxie's horrible outburst at Felicia, she sought comfort in Patrick's arms and told him that it wasn't about getting back together, or a baby or even sex, but that she just wanted him to hold her. They ended up making love. That night a condom broke and Robin became pregnant although she is unaware of this until weeks later. Dr. Kelly Lee tells Robin that the date of conception would have to be sometime around Christmas which was around when Robin and Patrick had had sex. Robin, worried that Patrick had HIV, was about to tell him but when she walks into the locker room she heard Dr. Julian tell Patrick that the HIV test he took (after he realized that the condom had broken when he and Robin had sex) had come back negative. With the news that Patrick wasn't infected, Robin made up her mind not to tell Patrick about the pregnancy just yet. Robin blurted out that she was pregnant to Patrick, but, she left out the fact the he was the father. She told him that she went to a sperm bank and she does not know who her baby's father is. Robin had only told one person who her baby's father is, her friend and co-worker, Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth advised Robin to tell the truth. On Valentine's Day, she and Carly were watching babies in the hospital nursery where they learned they were both pregnant. Patrick gave Robin flowers and told her she was going to be a great mother. Reconciling with Patrick On February 29, Patrick watched Robin take care of a baby whose mother just died. After, they had a heart to heart and Patrick asks about the paternity of the baby. Robin admits he is the father. Patrick, though shocked and confused, tells Robin he wants to be a part of his child's life (however he doesn't know how big of a part). Robin disagrees and maintains she will raise the baby on her own as a single mother. Her staunch position is finally relented upon realizing the irony of the situation having gone through similar situations when Carly was wrong keeping Michael away from AJ and even her own mother being wrong keeping her away from her father for the first 6 years of her life. From here, Robin and Patrick made amends and took small steps forward in healing their relationship as the weeks went on. Another argument ensued between the duo over Robin not truly believing Patrick was ready to be a 100% committed father. After insisting his days of bachelorhood were over and her disbelief as strong and unconvinced as ever, Patrick took drastic measures and went to a lawyer to sue for custody of his unborn child. Anna even took Patrick's side and offered to testify on his behalf. On the other hand, Noah, who was convinced Patrick would be a lousy father took Robin's side and told her he would testify for her. Patrick and Robin stayed cordial all throughout the ridiculousness. It wasn't until Patrick took the stand and gave a heartfelt testimony to how much their baby and Robin mean to him that he was able to convince Robin just how serious he was. Robin called it "the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me, or said to me". On August 12, 2008, Robin and Patrick learned their baby was a girl. As Patrick went into full father mode, Robin tried to calm him down. She then went on to have a conversation with Jason about having a baby girl. After she finished talking with him, Patrick expressed his concern that he does not want his child to be around such a dangerous target. Even though Robin is sad about not being able to let her child be with Jason, she understands that it will be for the better. On August 19, Robin and Patrick tell Anna that she is going to have a granddaughter. On August 21, Robin catches Patrick and Epiphany in some sort of cahoots against her. She thinks that they conspiring against her to have an early maternity leave. She then goes to meet with a patient, when Patrick gets on the PA system and declares his love for Robin. Robin then dumps her patient and rushes to the nurses' station. Patrick proposes in front of all of their friends, Mac, and Anna. Robin hightails it out of the hospital. Patrick follows her to the park, where she is crying. She challenges him: he only wants to get married because she is pregnant. He however insists that though it does have something to do with it (wanting it all- the baby, the marriage, the house etc), he loves Robin enough to want to make their union legal. Robin doesn't want him to marry her, only because she is pregnant with his child. So she tells him that she loves him, but that she can't marry him and walks away. Patrick tried various ways to convince Robin including getting testimonials from various people including Anna, Mac, Coleman, etc. He finally stopped when Robin had a false labor scare and realized that she'd been stressed due to the pressure to marry him. Marriage and Emma Engagement After Kate Howard was shot at the altar as she was about to marry Sonny Corinthos, Robin had a talk with Sonny that reminded her not to take time and love for granted. Robin proposed to Patrick but he refused, believing that Robin does not really want to be married and that it was only reaction to Kate being shot and that Robin was only giving in to make Patrick happy. Anna convinced Mac to get involved when she found Robin upset after Patrick turned her down. Mac arrested Patrick at the hospital for 'failure to yield to his niece'. When Robin showed up at the police station, Mac locked her up with Patrick in an interview room, convincing them to talk and be honest with each other. Patrick proposed again, Robin finally said yes and they decided to get married before the baby was born. First attempt Their wedding was set for October 29, 2008. Patrick had to do emergency surgery on Anthony Zacchara as he was about to leave to get married. When Patrick didn't show up on time at the church, everyone was convinced that he had left Robin at the altar, except for Robin. Patrick finally arrived and ran into the church disheveled as Robin was trying to convince the guests to wait because Patrick will be there soon and they will get married that day. proudly walks Robin down the aisle.]] Robin & Anna at the wedding.]] Just before their vows are exchanged, Robin's water breaks and she goes into labor. After a complicated delivery, Robin gives birth to a baby girl on November 3, 2008,[http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/2008/081103.php General Hospital recap (11/3/08) - SoapCentral.com] whom they name Emma Grace Scorpio Drake. After Robin and Patrick receive the news that their daughter has tested negative for HIV, Robin crashes. She falls into a coma and is diagnosed with disseminated intravascular coagulation. After she regains consciousness, Anna convinces her to keep fighting because Emma needs her mother. Robin regains consciousness a couple of days later to see Patrick holding Emma on the foot of the hospital bed. They go home with the baby and Robin becomes depressed believing Emma only cries with her. Robin and Patrick set another wedding date for just after Christmas, not wanting their wedding to interfere with their daughter's first Christmas. Robin's father has returned on remission from colon cancer from Switzerland and her mother is back from a spy mission so everyone can be together for the wedding. Second attempt and depression On December 29, 2008, Patrick and Robin are finally married in a romantic, drama free wedding that is dubbed at "The Wedding of the Year". After Robin suffered from post partum depression, the couple had to deal with a murder case involving Alexis Davis and the mayor's wife. Before Robin could bring proof forward that Andrea was framing Alexis for murder, Andrea was murdered at the town carnival, by a poisoned Edward Quartermaine. =References=